


what you know

by heathermcnamara



Category: Grease - All Media Types, Grease: Live
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, OH BOY OH BOY I AM SO SORRY, are we calling it frenchizzo?? who knows??, i am So Sorry i cant write rn, its set in their junior year & has the origins of the 'men are rats' speech, oh my gOD oh boy this is the worst thing ive ever written, this is the only frenchizzo fic that exists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathermcnamara/pseuds/heathermcnamara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(based off a tumblr prompt request) after frenchy gets dumped by some boy from another school (who it turns out, only dumped her to get with rizzo), rizzo pretends to be dating her just to spite him (but her longtime crush on her best friend might be a factor) and things between the two of them begin to get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you know

“does anyone want some of my pie?” rizzo looked up at jan, glare icy enough to freeze over the whole of rydell, before turning back to frenchy, pulling her closer, a rare show of affection from her. frenchy shook her head, sniffing quietly, not even looking up at her, not wanting to look at anyone. marty cast a withering look at jan, but sighed, and sat down next to frenchy, not sure what else to say. the four of them had been at frenchy’s for a few hours now, jan having decided an emergency sleepover was the best option right now after everything that had happened earlier that day. it wasn’t much like their usual sleepovers; so far there’d been no pillow fights, or gossiping, or any talk of marty’s latest pen pal. rizzo, for once, hadn’t even brought anything to drink, much to jan’s slight, though hidden, disappointment. 

marty put an arm around frenchy and pulled a face “this is why i don’t date high school guys, i mean, he wasn’t a _rydell_ guy, but-” she was cut off as jan elbowed her, frowning at her before glancing at frenchy quickly to see how she’d react. a wave of relief washed over her as she saw her crack a tiny smile and look back to marty. “men are rats, huh?” she asked, half not expecting an answer from any of them until rizzo nodded firmly “absolutely. rats.”  frenchy seemed to relax a little, leaning against rizzo (and noting with surprise that she didn’t push her away) before speaking again. “at least he was honest with me, i guess? he told me he liked someone else more and yeah that- that _really_ sucks... okay, actually that’s not good to hear at all but he was honest. i’ll give him that.”  rizzo shrugged, careful not to move too much in case frenchy stopped leaning against her, “you could do a lot better. he wasn’t ever that great. plus-” as she spoke, a sly smile began to form, “-he had really bad eyebrows”

as soon as she said that, jan threw a pillow at her and frenchy sat up, laughing and trying to protest it on the grounds of it being too mean (but admitting it was true nonetheless) and before they knew it they were back to their usual selves again, talking about all the bad aspects of him, even if frenchy was a little quieter than usual. nobody actually took jan’s offered pie, and it remained alone on a shelf, forgotten about for the rest of the night until marty accidentally sent it flying by waving her hands around too much when she was talking and covered the carpet in apples and crumbs.

it wasn’t until nearly a week later that they saw him again, walking through frosty’s like nothing had happened. frenchy immediately grabbed a menu and put it over her face, but reluctantly lowered it as he approached their table, ignoring the glares of an annoyed jan and marty, and the fact that rizzo wouldn’t even look at him. “frenchy. hey.” he smiled, running a hand through his hair in a slightly obnoxious manner. she looked up at him, not sure what to say other than “oh. hi andrew.” before pretending to be very interested in the menu (despite probably knowing it by heart). frenchy held her breath, half expecting him to say something else, but instead, he turned to rizzo, a cocky grin on his face. “i was thinking that you and me could go to the-” 

he didn’t even had time to finish his sentence before rizzo looked up, staring at him with a mix of shock and amusement, trying to suppress the laughter that was threatening to escape. “you’re a little late.” she said, looking back over at frenchy, taking her hand. “and i’m a little busy.”

andrew nearly dropped his coke, staring at the two of them in disbelief. “wait, you and- you and frenchy? frenchy?” rizzo squeezed her hand and all frenchy could do was nod and squeak out an “um, yeah!” before going bright red, not sure what rizzo was doing, why she was pretending to be her _girlfriend_ of all things.  but also, why was her heart beating louder and faster (she was almost worried rizzo could _hear_ it) and why was everything else but rizzo's hand in hers beginning to feel far away and unimportant?


End file.
